


Simple Comforts

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau Is Awkward but She's Trying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Spoilers, Gen, Hugs, Jester Needs All The Hugs, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: After the dragon fight, Jester needs a hug.





	Simple Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but since I wasn't sure if anyone would actually see this on Tumblr I decided to post it here, too. I might do a part two with Caleb and Nott at some point, but until then enjoy this and thanks for reading :)

“Beau?”

Beau turns over onto her side, watching the back of Jester’s head worriedly. “Yeah, Jes.”

Jester sniffs, moving her arm to rub her nose with her sleeve. She turns to face Beau, tears trailing down her face, and she stammers, “I-I’m not okay.”

“Do...?” Beau trails off, unsure of what to say. She’s not the best at comforting people, never has been, but she’s willing to try if it makes Jester feel better. She draws in a slow breath, whispering, “What do you need?”

“Can I...? Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Yeah.”

Jester rolls off her bed, silently moving across the room, and crawls into bed next to Beau, burying her face in her chest. Beau can feel tears seeping into her shirt, Jester’s shoulders shaking with silent sobs, and she feels her heart break.

Hesitating, Beau’s hand hovers over Jester’s hair for a brief second before she trails her fingers through the soft, blue strands. “Hey, it’s... it’s...” It’s what? It’s not okay. Most of the party had accidentally abandoned her with that dragon; half of them either convinced she’d already gotten out or had been right behind them. How is any of this okay?

Words escaping her, Beau goes for broke and wraps her arms around Jester, pulling her closer, hoping this would be enough comfort for tonight.


End file.
